


Can't stand it

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: Zhu ZanJin being a tease when he stays in the hotel to rile Liu HaiKuan up and get just what he wants. There's nothing better than Zhu ZanJin being a little temptress as he seduces Liu HaiKuan and two can play at that game, just that Liu HaiKuan, is a little more upfront and direct. This is how the Weibo post is created.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Can't stand it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: you know that leg spreading weibo postof zhu zanjin's going around? yeah this story is based on that. in this story, let's assume they've been staying there for a while even though we just saw that weibo update haha ;P
> 
> again fair warning, this is not REAL! it's based off something real but everything in here is fictional okay~ also cameras and cctvs do not exist in this hotel ahaha ;P
> 
> also just for vibes, you can listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFLYjf1t8Ks) song!

Meeting in secret has become the daily routine for Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan.

Ever since they very coincidentally ended up staying in the same hotel, it's like they're back in the past again when they were roommates. It's an addiction being in each other's presence, an addiction that neither truly knows how to quit. It's really all about planning and timing and little white lies. If either of their managers know, they don't say a word. One always visits the other because they're best friends, because they're something more. Some nights its Zhu ZanJin who sneaks up to Liu HaiKuan's room, other nights it's Liu HaiKuan who surprises him, sitting with that hungry wolfish grin on his face, in Zhu ZanJin's bed.

It's honestly comforting to be alongside a familiar presence at the end of the day after being surrounded by the filming crew and cameras and the hustle and bustle of the endless nameless faces who have a hand in shooting a drama series. With each other, however, Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan can be themselves, no masks, no formalities, no lies. It's the rare few hours they're truly allowed to be themselves.

Oh yes, they fuck every now and then when the addiction is too overpowering. Sometimes it happens when they miss each other too much, other times it's to relieve stress or really just because they want to reconnect with one another. There are times when they argue because meeting at night isn't enough for either of them and then sex is their way back to each other, a wordless, little roadmap leading back to their lover's soul.

There's another bonus to being in close proximity with Liu HaiKuan and yet not be able to interact with him. It's something that Zhu ZanJin had learned in the past and that is to tempt Liu HaiKuan with his very presence. It's a sort of twisted little power play, to know that you hold such immense power over someone else, it's really quite refreshing and fun because, honestly, it's the only way that Zhu ZanJin can fight back against Liu HaiKuan without being _too_ obvious.

He knows truly, just how bad his 'performances' can rile up the other man. Because you see it all boils down to that built up tension, that stress from the constant shuttling back and forth between the studio and the hotel. It happens very, very rarely and only when their schedules clash and they have to go a week or two without meeting each other. And the best part is that a week or two of abstinence and celibacy can drive Liu HaiKuan wild.

It's the little things that matter.

While Liu HaiKuan attacks with his arsenal of jokes and his incessant teasing, Zhu ZanJin adopts a more, subtle fashion of seduction. A method which he likes to think he's absolutely great at.

Zhu ZanJin knows that Liu HaiKuan doesn't come down to breakfast. So all it takes is a carefully timed encounter when he's in the restaurant and Liu HaiKuan is on his way to the gym, to make the other man a morning eater...or drinker in this case as he slowly sips his protein shake pretending to be ever so engrossed in his phone but still managing to steal glances in Zhu ZanJin's direction. Yesterday, he'd done the same, sat there in the corner not too far away from Zhu ZanJin's table and watched as he very suggestively consumed a banana like he would consume something else. Licking and suckling at it in all the wrong ways that he could possibly think of.

Liu HaiKuan had left in a frustrated huff.

Today, is no different, as Zhu ZanJin coyly cuts and eats the fried egg. When the yolk bursts, Zhu ZanJin very purposefully slathers the spoon in the yolk and _licks_ at the spoon like its a goddamned lollipop. The corn is next as he runs his tongue along each kernel, licking up the excess butter before biting into it and meeting Liu HaiKuan's eyes, a slight teasing grin upon his butter soaked lips.

Liu HaiKuan merely gives him a tight smile as he gets up and leaves.

The best part is still probably when Zhu ZanJin manages to catch Liu HaiKuan working out in the gym alone and they're both the only ones there because it's early in the morning.

Zhu ZanJin knows it's cruel what he's about to do next. But he does it anyway, getting off the treadmill, Zhu ZanJin makes sure that he is positioned at just the right angle so that he can _stretch_ his legs right up straight into the air and hold his position before he does the same with his other leg, _stretching_ it proudly right up into the air and showing off for Liu HaiKuan. Of course Zhu ZanJin also makes sure to bend over sticking his ass out purposefully as he _stretches_ to touch his toes, because you always need to have that cool-down stretch after a good workout...and, of course, put your body on display for your touch-starved lover.

Liu HaiKuan can barely focus on lifting weights with this little, flexible minx in front of him. That perfect body is a piece of temptation bending like goddamn bamboo in front of him! The week has been hectic enough with his busy schedule and he's more than missing his little one. So enough is enough, gym session be damned, he makes his way over to Zhu ZanJin and stands in front of him letting him finish taking his photos before he grabs the other man's phone out of his hands.

A knowing smirk graces Zhu ZanJin's lips as he removes his airpods, "HaiKuan- _gege_ ," he greets with equal parts feigned innocence and surprise, "I didn't see you at all. What a coincidence!"

"You don't have to pretend," Liu HaiKuan mutters as he lets Zhu ZanJin take back his phone their hands brushing as electricity sparks through his veins.

"Pretend?" Zhu ZanJin asks innocently, tucking his phone away, "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean," Liu HaiKuan begins as he advances on Zhu ZanJin who falls back into the rattan chair behind him, "You can't sit there looking all sweaty like that," Liu HaiKuan growls as he pushes that cap off Zhu ZanJin's dampened hair and _rakes_ his fingers through it. He scratches his fingers against his scalp and it makes Zhu ZanJin's eyelids flutter close sighing softly as he revels in the feel of Liu HaiKuan's fingers massaging and kneading against his scalp.

"Why not?" Zhu ZanJin asked, the question sounding so, so innocent again, "Is it...perhaps bothering _gege~_ ?" he teases eyes flashing up at Liu HaiKuan.

That hand roughly cards though his hair once more in a very slow, drawn-out move of possessiveness. It makes Zhu ZanJin whine softly, wanton for his lover's touch as long, cool fingers cradle the back of his head, moving down to caress the back of his neck. Liu HaiKuan gently tugs on his hair before moving his hand, slipping down, past his ear to rest against his throat.

There, Liu HaiKuan tightens his grip, squeezing his hand against Zhu ZanJin's pale swan neck ever so gently. It's not to hurt, just to tease and it makes Zhu ZanJin's breath hitch as he sits straighter in the rattan chair, crossing his legs at the ankles tightly while the possessive beast that is Liu HaiKuan awakens, his hunger boiling to the surface.

"Fuck, Xiao Zhu, you know how it _fucking_ bothers me," Liu HaiKuan's voice is dangerously low as he leans in to Zhu ZanJin, pulling his little lover closer by the hand on his throat. Zhu ZanJin's pulse flutters excitedly against his fingers.

"Mmm? Is that so," Zhu ZanJin purrs, purposefully licking his lips and _biting_ on his bottom lip as he literally eye fucks his taller lover who towers over him.

"That's very unfair of you."

Zhu ZanJin smirks letting go of his lower lip as he eyes Liu HaiKuan's delectable lips. _'Kiss me. Come and kiss me. I dare you.'_

"Then make it fair, you can take what you want, you know~."

It's temptation that makes Liu HaiKuan sin as he leans in, breath feathering hot against Zhu ZanJin's lips. He nips his lover's lower lip, tugging softly as his hand releases Zhu ZanJin's throat. Liu HaiKuan smooths his hand down Zhu ZanJin's chest, fingers trailing down his damp shirt, playing across his sternum and winding its way over to flick against his nipple, pinching the tight bud between thumb and forefinger. Zhu ZanJin gasps, grabbing his wrist. Liu HaiKuan chuckles licking into Zhu ZanJin's mouth as his lover arches up into the kiss, mewling softly as he is left to palm Zhu ZanJin's chest, feeling him up.

When they do break away to breathe, Liu HaiKuan leans his head against Zhu ZanJin's, tenderly touching their foreheads together, "Xiao Zhu you're being very bad today you know?"

Zhu ZanJin smirks knowingly, "Mmm as if I didn't know that HaiKuan- _gege_ ," he coos as he playfully walks his fingers up Liu HaiKuan's thigh, right up to the headband of his pants which he teasingly tugs on before sinking his two fingers between the fold of his boxers and rubbing his knuckles against heated skin.

Liu HaiKuan groans at the curious little invasion of his pants, those slender fingers that gently stroke against his hips are enough to make his cock come to life and he _knows_ what this would inevitably lead to. But he needs to be on set soon. He has to go.

"Tonight," he growls as he grips, Zhu ZanJin's wrist before things could escalate, "I finish filming early. Tonight."

"What time?" Zhu ZanJin asks as he stands up from the rattan chair glaring up at Liu HaiKuan unhappily. Because he'd half expected to be dragged off to the locker rooms or the showers and get fucked up against the wall to remedy the current situation growing in his shorts. A quick fuck is all that is needed and Liu HaiKuan turns him down.

"Five? Maybe six?"

"And if you're late?"

Becuase there's always the possibility that filming might overrun.

Liu HaiKuan frowns very visibly conflicted.

"If you're late, I'll taunt you for another week with my mouth," Zhu ZanJin huffs, as he snaps Liu HaiKuan's pants back in place and makes to leave but he's pulled back by the hand that grips fast about his wrist.

"And if I'm early," Liu HaiKuan rasps in Zhu ZanJin's ear feeling his lover purposefully rubbing back against his growing erection, "I'll use my mouth to tease you. Deal?" he growls loud enough for Zhu ZanJin to hear as his hands grip tightly to Zhu ZanJin's slender hips, stopping his lover mid-grind.

The idea thrills him and Zhu ZanJin leans into Liu HaiKuan's hardness, "Deal. I'll be waiting," he says in a sing-song voice as he presses a kiss to his lover's cheek and bounds off towards the lift.

_'Ah...he forgot his cap...'_

Liu HaiKuan picks up ZhuZanJin's black cap and puts it on his head.

Tonight, its a promise.

* * *

Zhu ZanJin lounges in bed in the bathrobes from the hotel and _only_ the bathrobes. Freshly showered and ready for action by 16:54 he's idly flipping through the television programmes. Absently watching whatever the crap it was they played these days. His mind wandered, already thinking about _tonight_.

He grin stupidly, burying his heated face into the pillow. _'Finally, tonight!'_

But as the time draws on, the television doesn't keep him occupied and Liu HaiKuan is nowhere in sight. Zhu ZanJin slips off the bed, going over to his luggage he pulls out a good book to read. He knows Liu HaiKuan would be back by 18:00. He promised. He better be back or he's not getting _anything_ at all. Zhu ZanJin reads and checks his phone.

He checks it again as time ticks by painfully slow. He hates it.

It's past 18:30 when there is a knock on the door and Zhu ZanJin feels a delighted thrill race through him as he puts his book aside and saunters over to the door. A glance through the peephole lets him know it's Liu HaiKuan outside, here for him.

Late.

Zhu ZanJin is ready to play the part of the angry and neglected lover and he opens the door, arms playfully crossed over his chest he tries not to smile while he glares at Liu HaiKuan, "You're late," he says pointedly, "You know what that means."

Liu HaiKuan doesn't even reply to him as he pushes into Zhu ZanJin's room, making him back up in the hallway as he shuts the door behind him and _locks_ it.

Zhu ZanJin stifles his smirk. _'Oh so you want to play it this way~'_ he thinks because there is this _look_ on Liu HaiKuan's face something of a controlled rage. He exudes such a powerful aura about him as he continues to advance into the room very clearly in charge of this entire situation while Zhu ZanJin takes cautious steps back.

"Strip," the single word makes Zhu ZanJin shudder at the other's commanding tone, "I want you."

Eyes never leaving his lover's Zhu ZanJin unties the bathrobe letting it slither over his skin and fall to the floor.

Liu HaiKuan appreciates the very fact that underneath the bathrobe is nothing but pale skin and he stands there, drinking in that slender, perfect body of Zhu ZanJin's.

"On the bed, now."

Eager to please, Zhu ZanJin climbs into the bed on all fours. He's about to ask how Liu HaiKuan wants to have him, when he feels his lover's callused hand encircle his ankle, gripping it and stopping him from moving any further, "Not too far," he rasps, smoothing his hand up Zhu ZanJin's leg, grazing along the inside of his thighs to lazily tug at his half-hard cock.

"Then where?" Zhu ZanJin whines as his hips work themselves into Liu HaiKuan's hand.

Liu HaiKuan grabs his other ankle and guides Zhu ZanJin down to him on the large bed, "Here's fine."

Zhu ZanJin still on his hands and knees in bed, looks over his shoulder at Liu HaiKuan. That dark look is in his lover's eyes and it makes him grow harder. He trembles, breath hitching as Liu HaiKuan finally touches him properly. He smooths a hand over Zhu ZanJin's back, stroking him possessively. His large hand curves over Zhu ZanJin's behind and promptly _smacks_ him hard.

" _Gege~!_ " he cries out loudly, one part astonished and three parts turned on, "What was that for?" he whines.

There's no reply only the same teasing, possessive fondle of his ass before Liu HaiKuan's palm _smacks_ his other, supple butt cheek. Zhu ZanJin cries out again pushing his hips and ass out as an offering to his angry...or...pretentiously angry lover.

"That," Liu HaiKuan growls, "Is for punishing me this morning," he says and then leans in to gently kiss and nip at Zhu ZanJin's reddening butt cheeks before sucking on his fingers and pressing it against the slight furl of his opening. Zhu ZanJin gasps and presses back eagerly against Liu HaiKuan's fingers and he lets out a satisfied rumble watching as Zhu ZanJin's body eagerly swallows him up, his lover's heated insides willingly taking the shape of his fingers.

"Alright, fair enough..." Zhu ZanJin breathes as he reaches out to grab a pillow, fingers tightening in the soft down as Liu HaiKuan began fucking him open with his fingers.

Again, Liu HaiKuan prepares for his assault as his hand smoothing over Zhu ZanJin's soft ass cheeks. He squeezes one and then the other softly and kneads them, fondling the soft mounds until Zhu ZanJin was writhing and whimpering thrusting back ever so eagerly onto his fingers, trying to get his fill. Liu HaiKuan smacks Zhu ZanJin again, "This," he begins, "Is for making me distracted while filming today," he hisses as he smacks Zhu ZanJin's other supple butt cheek again before pressing soft kisses to his hot, red, skin.

It hurts, but in a good way and Zhu ZanJin cries into the pillow, knuckles gripping tight to said pillow to keep him sane.

"How is that my fault?" Zhu ZanJin demands to know, "It’s your own fault for getting distracted! I wasn't on your set."

Liu HaiKuan does not appreciate the back talk and he bites on the supple flesh of Zhu ZanJin's behind, "You weren't on set, yes. But you _were_ the subject of distraction in my mind thanks to your relentless, _teasing_. Or don't you recall?" he asks, fingers purposefully _stroking_ against that tender spot inside Zhu ZanJin's body that he knows will make him go crazy. "Hence, your fault. So I'm going to _punish_ you tonight."

"W-w-wait!" Zhu ZanJin breathes.

"What?"

"How? How are you going to punish me?" he asks boldly because he likes to hear it.

"With my mouth. Just the way I told you that I would this morning," Liu HaiKuan husks, "Because you should know better than to tease me the way you did."

"But you like that~!" Zhu ZanJin whines in protest.

"Yes. I like that. But I still want to punish you and to make matters more interesting..." he pauses, "If I make you come with my mouth alone, you'll post something on Weibo for me."

Zhu ZanJin's eyes widen, "Something?"

"En, something," Liu HaiKuan says, fingers slowly plying in and out of his lover's body.

"I won't...I'm...I'm not that easy," Zhu ZanJin says even as he swallows hard.

"You want to bet?"

"Yes."

Liu HaiKuan pulls his fingers out of Zhu ZanJin's body. Spreading those supple butt cheeks he kisses and licks his way down to that dainty little furl, nuzzling softly against his opening. "Mmm look at you, you cleaned up real good, huh?" he hums in appreciation, flattening his tongue against the softened entrance, "I suppose you really actually _wanted_ this to happen, my naughty little Xiao Zhu."

"Mmm! Don't talk like that!" Zhu ZanJin whines, all needy-like as Liu HaiKuan's tongue and hot breath against his sensitive skin was making his cock twitch. He remedies it with ease, hand curling about his shaft and tugging lazily.

"My dirty little Xiao Zhu," Liu HaiKuan rasps as Zhu ZanJin begins to touch himself. He traces his tongue over the right ring of muscle and pushes into Zhu ZanJin. "Do you like it?"

Zhu ZanJin cries out in pleasure cursing softly, "Shut up!" he whines, "Just shut up~" he sighs, one hand reaching behind to fist in Liu HaiKuan's hair and _pull_ his lover harder against his ass, grinding back on his face.

Liu HaiKuan chuckles, pleased as he lets his lover control the way he wants to be fucked with his tongue. Zhu ZanJin is ever so needy when they play this little game of theirs. He loves the way Zhu ZanJin's little breathy cries fill the room. Those cries that plead for Liu HaiKuan to fill him up good and praise him ardently. He feels those fingers loosening as Zhu ZanJin's body trembles.

"S-Stop," his voice is soft, shy. He loves how Zhu ZanJin always gets so shy no matter how many times they've already made love together, "I don't want to cum so quick..."

"Mmm," Liu HaiKuan hums as he pulls back, he wants to prolong the fun too. "Come," he says as large beautiful eyes look up to him, "I want to see your face, lie back this way," he whispers as he shifts Zhu ZanJin onto his back, stealing a proper good kiss and laughing deeply when Zhu ZanJin pushes at his chest.

"Don't be so dirty!" Zhu ZanJin chides him.

"What? What's dirty? I just want to see your face when I please you," Liu HaiKuan teases, "Now do what you do best," he husks, "and spread your legs for me," and Zhu ZanJin does what he does best spreading his pale legs out in a little boastful manner for Liu HaiKuan who eagerly smooths both hands down their slender beautiful lengths. "I’m so lucky," he whispers as he kisses a path up from Zhu ZanJin's ankle right up to the inside of his thigh. Easily enough he grabs Zhu ZanJin's sculpted calves and draws him in close, going back to tonguing the little furl of his entrance.

Zhu ZanJin's stomach flutters at the feeling. It isn’t always that this happens to him. It isn’t always that Liu HaiKuan's tongue fucks into him hungrily flicking against his insides as though the man were eating his last meal on earth. He struggles in Liu HaiKuan's grip but it only tightens against his calves and Zhu ZanJin is crying out his name, alternating between begging him to stop and begging him for more. Zhu ZanJin strokes his leaking cock, mad with lust for this man that makes him so _fucking_ turned on. His shaft drips with pre-cum, leaking onto his chest.

" _Gege_ stop!" he mewls, feeling every nerve in his body tingling with delight, " _Gege_ enough! Enough do you want me to cum now?" There’s no verbal answer from his lover only the rough thrust of Liu HaiKuan's tongue inside him as he cradled his body close.

Liu HaiKuan shifts them again, dragging Zhu ZanJin's slender form over to the edge of the bed now as he gets down on his knees. Spreading Zhu ZanJin's legs again, he licks his way back into that wanton little hole and thrusts his tongue into his lover slowly taking his time as his hands wander up his Zhu ZanJin's naked body. One stops at Zhu ZanJin's leaking cock while the other moves farther up to tease his nipples. A triple-threat attack, just because he can and just because he gets off on hearing his Xiao Zhu praising his hard work.

"Now you’re being cruel!" Zhu ZanJin gasps, " _Gege!_ You're being so mean!" he cries as Liu HaiKuan simultaneously tweaks his nipples and jerks him off, all while fucking him with his tongue. It’s too much stimulation and he’s already so, so sensitive. "Please! If you continue..." he whines, despite eagerly grinding against his lover's mouth, "I’m...I'm close already..." he stutters, "Please, HaiKuan- _gege_!" he begs as the lewd noises become increasingly louder.

All that sinful slurping and delectable suckling noises...

Zhu ZanJin curses, desperately trying to hold on to the last shreds of his sanity as Liu HaiKuan continues his assault. It’s almost as though Liu HaiKuan enjoys making those noises to tease him and to make him go wild. Zhu ZanJin arches off the bed, that hot, heavy sensation growing in his belly. He takes one of Liu HaiKuan's hands and intertwining their fingers, presses kisses to the back of his hand if only to stop the assault upon his nipples.

"Are you serious..." he gasps as Liu HaiKuan's tongue delves deep inside him, and his lover growls, one hand shifting and gripping the back of Zhu ZanJin's thigh, keeping his legs spread apart, "Liu HaiKuan!" he cries, as his other hand fists in his lover's hair, not pushing him further or pulling him off, just there, "I’m close!" he pants, heart thundering in his chest, "Please...oh... _please~_!"

Liu HaiKuan has no intention of stopping and he continues slurping and sucking feeling those warm walls gently massaging his tongue. It's honestly so melodious how Zhu ZanJin begs him to stop, his voice getting more and more high pitched. It's sweet how Zhu ZanJin actually thinks that Liu HaiKuan will listen to him. His hand wanders back to pump Zhu ZanJin's shaft.

"Oh! _Gege_ ~! HaiKuan- _gege_!" Zhu ZanJin keens from somewhere above him as he cums, spurting all over Liu HaiKuan's hand now and his own body.

It's only after his lover cums that Liu HaiKuan finally relents, pulling back from his position between Zhu ZanJin's legs just to see how his lover had done.

Zhu ZanJin is a beautifully debauched mess. Cheeks and body all flushed, his chest still rising and falling, breathing hard. His legs, bent at the knees, were marred with the slightest of flowering bruises from where Liu HaiKuan had held him just a tad bit too tight.

"Beautiful," he growls as he leans in to steal a kiss.

Zhu ZanJin kisses him back but then he slaps his cheek, "How dare you!" he pants.

Liu HaiKuan laughs, a velvety deep rumble of a laugh, "How dare _you_ ," he hums as he licks Zhu ZanJin's juices off his hand, "Need I remind you that you started your teasing first. Your dirty little mouth teasing me every time you ate," he husks, as he pulls off his shirt, getting ready for round two, "Go on, post your update first since you lost, I'll wait," he says as he continues to undress.

Zhu ZanJin rolls over in bed crawling to the side table to grab his phone, "I hate you," he mutters as he unlocks his phone and opens up Weibo.

"Mhmm, I love you too," Liu HaiKuan chuckles as he slips into bed behind his lover, nuzzling close to him and rocking into the cleft of Zhu ZanJin's ass. He is so fucking hard from eating his lover out and he rubs his shaft between Zhu ZanJin's legs right now, eager to have his way with him again.

"Stop," Zhu ZanJin whines, as he adds photos to the post, "I need to think of a caption and I can't think if you do that!"

Liu HaiKuan loves how there’s a nice sheen of sweat glistening over his lover's skin, "Go ahead think, I'm not stopping you am I?" he hums as he licks and kisses Zhu ZanJin's neck making him whine and push back against him, rocking into his body. Zhu ZanJin has already attached the photos of the food and that sexy, damp post-workout picture. Liu HaiKuan hums appreciatively again his neck, "Good choice of photos."

"Shut up, and help me think of a caption," Zhu ZanJin says as he angles his head letting Liu HaiKuan worship his neck.

"If you can’t control your mouth, you have to spread your legs," Liu HaiKuan whispers against his skin.

Zhu ZanJin fixes him with a stare.

"It could mean that you ate too much and have to have a leg day work out," Liu HaiKuan replies nonchalantly, "But you know at the same time...it’s suggestive enough..." he continues as he tenderly trails his fingers down the side of Zhu ZanJin's body, curling over his hip as he spreads his lover's legs again to demonstrate. Hooking a hand under his knee, Liu HaiKuan positions himself and pushes slowly into Zhu ZanJin's still slick hole.

Zhu ZanJin moans languidly as he feels Liu HaiKuan's shaft, filling him up, "Stop!" he whines, because it's so good to have Liu HaiKuan inside him again, "At least let me type finish first!"

Liu HaiKuan chuckles softly as he reads the words. He presses a kiss against Zhu ZanJin's shoulder as he slowly moves his hips gently thrusting into his lover's body. He groans feeling Zhu ZanJin pressing back, meeting his thrusts now as he finishes typing his post and publishes it on Weibo.

The time stamp 19:34.

Zhu ZanJin tosses his phone aside, hooking an arm about Liu HaiKuan's neck now so that he can kiss him properly. They’re a tangle of limbs as Liu HaiKuan lovingly fucks up into him.

"Say it," Liu HaiKuan rasps.

"Say what?"

"What you posted."

Zhu ZanJin blushes, "No way."

"Oh...okay then..." Liu HaiKuan teases as he threatens to pull out. Oh how that makes Zhu ZanJin _whine_ in protests, immediately getting tighter about him, so much so that it makes Liu HaiKuan groan in pleasure.

"I can’t control my mouth," Zhu ZanJin gasps as Liu HaiKuan rewards him for that statement thrusting against his sensitive spot and making his dick get hard again.

"Mmm...yes, and?" he goes on to prompt.

"I can’t control my mouth and so I have to spread my legs for HaiKuan- _gege_."

Liu HaiKuan laughs deeply,"Yes, that's a good boy," he hums against his lovers neck, "Zhu ZanJin is my good, good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hope yall enjoyed this it was such fun to write!


End file.
